Chernobog
Chernobog is a new scythe-like weapon first featured in Bayonetta 2 that can be equipped to the hands. Appearing as a triple-bladed scythe with the blades moving like claws, Chernobog is a slower weapon that attacks in wide cleaving slashes. Jeanne's equivalent weapon is the Inferno Slayer. In-Game Description "A scythe containing souls captured by the god of death Chernobog, who had been expelled to the farthest depths of Inferno. Rodin infused the scythe with some particularly exquisite souls, restoring the weapon to its former glory." How to Obtain During Chapter 5: The Cathedral of Cascades, the weapon can be obtained by locating the first half of its LP in a hidden area on the left-hand side on the bottom of the lake. The other half is located in a bright room in "The Grand Hall" after exiting the circular hole that stops the water section. Unique Traits Slower than most other weapons, Chernobog relies on its reach and ability to cleave through numerous enemies at once, having a fairly high rate of stagger and ability to disable multiple enemies at a time. Unlike 武甕槌 Takemikazuchi however, it lacks sufficient impact on power through defensive enemies and bosses, making it require more finesse to execute its combo chains. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will spin with the scythe out-stretched, hitting all enemies several times in very quick succession. If is pressed repeatedly Bayonetta will continue to spin. This attack causes high stagger and is great for crowd control when surrounded. Charge Modifier: Bayonetta will hold Chernabog like a long rifle and fire from the hip after a brief delay, launching the three scythe blades. One blade travels straight forward, while the other two travel diagonally to it. If all three blades hit a single target this attack will deal with significant damage to it. Notable Combos: results in a vertical propeller finisher that will not only launch nearly any enemy in the game, especially during Witch Time but is large enough to hit the entire groups of clustered enemies and will then juggle them in the air on its own for nearly a full second. Chernabog's Stiletto ( or + ) is also notable in that it will rotate the three blades at the end of the scythe in a propeller motion, grinding up enemies for high damage and combo points. Wicked Weaves & Umbran Climax: Much like 修羅刃 -Shuraba- and Rakshasa, Chernabog's Wicked Weaves consist of summoning spectral blades instead of using Bayonetta's hair as its conduit. These blades manifest in rapidly rotating motions, and are generally referred to as "propellers", grinding up foes with a flurry of strikes and dealing significant damage. These "propeller strikes" do even greater damage to larger enemies, but less damage to humanoid bosses. During Umbran Climax these blades will manifest as large sweeping claw-like scythes that sweep across the battlefield in huge arcs, with finishers summoning Mictlantecuhtli to strike all enemies numerous times in a huge area, generally striking all enemies in a battlefield simultaneously. Gallery WUPP_AQU_char01-Bayonetta_4_R_ad.jpg|Bayonetta wielding Chernobog Weapon_Artwork_Chernobog_1.png|Artwork of Chernobog Weapon_Artwork_Chernobog_2.png|More artwork of Chernobog New Scythe Weapon.png|Bayonetta using Chernobog against an Infernal Demon Gem1.png|Chernobog VS Gomorrah Chernabogspin.jpg|Chernobog's three blades spinning during Wicked Weave Giantscythe.jpg|The three blades during Umbran Climax BYT2_scrn_17.jpg|Chernobog's spinning blades BYT2_scrn_18.jpg|Chernobog firing it's blades BYT2_scrn_19.jpg|Chernobog VS Pain Chernabog Umbran elegance .jpg|Bayonetta in the Umbran elegance for Chernobog Bayo Chernobog.png Trivia *Chernobog is named after the Black God from Slavic mythology. Not much is known of him except he is depicted as being evil. In Disney's Fantasia, Chernobog (spelled Chernabog) appears in the "Night On Bald Mountain" sequence. He is depicted as a satanic deity, further implying his evil origins. =Navigation= fr:Chernobog it:Chernobog Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2 Weapons